


What If

by Winchester2018



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester2018/pseuds/Winchester2018
Summary: Alternate beginningWhat if both John and Mary died in that fire? What if Sam and Dean were adopted and raised in different families?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This thing has been in my mind for a while so I decided to write it.

‘Good morning, Professor Sanders.’

‘Mr. Becker. You’re late. You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago.’ The professor frowned at his wristwatch.

‘I’m sorry, my car broke down.’ Sam said, still trying to catch his breath. He had run the last mile to the police station.

‘Make sure to be on time next time. So, are you ready for your first case?’ They started walking along the hallway.

‘Yes, more than ready.’ Sam said with his usual confidence.

‘Good. Do you need to revise?’

‘No, sir. I’ve been reading the case files whole night.’

The professor stopped in front of the door to the interrogation room. ‘I’m going to tell you a quick tip because this is your first case alone and most interns forget it. I want to remind you that no matter what this man has done, he is your client. You don’t care if he’s guilty or innocent; your job is to get him out.’

‘Thank you. I won’t forget it.’ Sam opened the door and went in.

‘Who are you supposed to be?’

‘Mr. Winchester, my name is Sam Becker. I’m going to be your lawyer.’ Sam said and extended his hand for a handshake.

Dean Winchester rose his hands both in handcuffs.

‘Oh, yeah. Sorry.’ Sam tried to sit on the chair opposite Dean but he dropped his notebook and many little notes started flying in the air. ‘Crap. Sorry.’

Dean had a little grin on his face. ‘You’re new at this, aren’t you?’

‘First case.’ Sam admitted, still trying to collect his notes from the floor.

‘Oh, come on! It’s almost like they want me to go to jail.’ Dean smirked. ‘Can I request another lawyer?’

‘Sure, you can. But you won’t get one. Unfortunately when you’re facing such serious charges you don’t have the luxury to be picky.’ Sam made a sweet smile and started going through his notes.

Dean raised an eyebrow. Not a behavior he was expecting from a lawyer. ‘Why did you take the case anyway? Most people would like to win their first case.’

'I take whatever they assign me. I’m a third year law student.’

‘Obviously.’

‘Look, man, I don’t care about your opinion of me. I’m just here to do my job and I’ll do my best to get you out. Now, do you want my help or not?’

Dean stared at Sam for a few moments and sighed. ‘Sure. Let’s see what comes out of this.’


	2. Chapter 2

‘You are going to be charged for a first degree murder. The court is going to pursue a death sentence or in the best case - life sentence without parole.’

‘I didn’t kill nobody.’ Dean said with a serious tone.

Sam looked up from his notes and eyed Dean. He was not sure whether to trust the man or not. He did sound sincere but so did the best liars, Sam reminded himself. So he decided to follow his professor’s advice and not let his judgment affect his work. ‘I hope so. Otherwise, it will be very difficult. Now let’s walk through what happened. First, do you know the victim?’

‘Yes, I met him for the first time on the day he was killed.’

‘What did you meet him for?’

‘Aaron Walsh was a good friend of my father. His wife Lorraine died last week. I came to offer my condolences.’

‘You know that Mrs. Lorraine Walsh was brutally murdered? In a very similar way to her husband.' 

Dean shrugged. ‘So? Don’t say you think I’m responsible for both murders now!’

‘No. This fact can either help us or make things worse. Do you have anyone who can confirm your whereabouts on the night when Mrs. Walsh was killed?’

Dean made a face while going through his memories of stalking and wiping out an entire vampire nest on that night.

‘Well, not exactly. I was out camping that night.’ Dean lied. ‘But my father can confirm that I called him from South Carolina to check on him.’ Or the other way around.

‘No, South Carolina is too close. You may as well be convicted for two murders.’ Sam murmured to himself and looked at Dean. ‘You mention your father for the second time. But according to the records I’ve read, all of your family died in a house fire in 1983. And…’

‘Not all.’

‘Sorry?’ Sam looked up and met Dean’s eyes.

‘Not all of them died. My little brother is still alive.’ Or at least he hoped so.

‘I’m sorry but there are no records of a second survivor of that fire.’

‘I should know. I carried him out the front door.’

Sam decided not to push. There was a moment of silence. ‘You were adopted by Bobby Singer just a few days after the fire, correct? What happened to your brother then?’

‘He was adopted by another family before Bobby could come. Apparently there was already a family waiting so Sam was never even checked into the orphanage.’ Dean said with a bitter smile and looked away. _No way I’m showing emotion to this moron. – _Dean reminded himself and put on the serious mask again.

This didn’t go unnoticed by Sam. ‘I understand. So your father, Bobby Singer, can’t confirm that you were far away from Tallahassee on the night when Aaron’s wife was killed?’ Dean nodded and Sam sighed. ‘Let’s talk about the night of the murder then. Why were you in Aaron’s house so late that night?’

‘I was doing a research on Lorraine’s murder. I thought I had found useful information and I called Aaron. He didn’t pick up. I got worried. So I drove to his place to see if he was okay. When I found him, he was already dead.’

‘What was the useful information?’

_Damn, nothing escapes his mind - _ Dean mentally kicked himself for letting that slip off his tongue. ‘It turned out to be nothing.’

Sam looked at his client obviously not believing his words. ‘Whatever you say.’ Dean rose his eyebrows and Sam just continued. ‘Mr. Walsh was killed in a very brutal way. His throat was slit ear to ear. There were multiple lacerations on his face, bruises and stab wounds all over his body. But one thing doesn’t add up – when the cops found you, you had a shotgun in a position to shoot.’

‘The shotgun was filled with rock salt. I had no intention of killing anyone with it.’ Dean clarified.

‘Yeah, that’s another thing I don’t get. Why rock salt?’

‘None of your business.’

Sam looked up half smiling. ‘How about you’re straight with me?’

‘I will if you don’t stick your nose where it doesn’t belong. Why even care about the rock salt? The point is I wasn’t going to hurt anyone with it.’

Sam knew this was all he was going to get so he moved on. ‘Let’s talk about your car…’

‘She’s awesome, isn’t she?’ Dean grinned.

Sam chuckled. ‘Yeah. Sure. But it would’ve been way more awesome if you didn’t have a whole arsenal in that trunk.’

Dean shrugged with a proud smile.

‘The police found weapons of all kind in that thing. Many guns, bullets with strange symbols and a lot of different knives, one of which, a long machete, was covered in blood. Care to explain?’

‘Before you ask, I did not use it to torture Aaron.’

‘I know. The blood didn't match. Which makes it even worse. Whose blood is it?’ Dean just stared at him. ‘What about that little box with police badges and fake IDs? This way if you don’t go down for murder, you can be charged for impersonating a federal officer. Why do you have those badges?’ One more time, Sam got no answer. He shook his head annoyed. ‘Another thing that’s none of my business? You know, you’re saying that you’re innocent but everything I’ve read so far suggests otherwise. How do you expect me to believe you?’

Dean leaned over the table as much as the handcuffs allowed him. ‘I don’t give a rats ass about your beliefs. I did not kill Aaron. Believe whoever you want.’

Sam looked at Dean for a few moments as if he was trying to determine whether he was telling the truth. Then he sighed loudly, his hand went through his hair. ‘Fine. Let’s talk about your defense…’

‘Before we do that, I have a question.’ Dean looked around the room and then at Sam. ‘Can you get me something?’

‘Depends.’ Sam crossed his arms.

‘I’ve been here for 24 hours. If I’m gonna do more of this with you, I’ll need some coffee. That’s, of course, if you don’t want me passed out on the table.’

‘Yeah, sure. I’ll see what I can do.’ Sam stood up and went out of the room.

Sam was just getting a coffee from the coffee machine when an officer approached him.

‘Sam, hey! How’s it going in there? I heard it’s your first case. It’s a tough one.’ The man pat Sam on the back and both of them started walking towards the room. 

‘Yes, as you know, I’m always lucky.’ Sam chuckled. ‘But I think I can handle him. We’re making progress. Who knows, I might as well win.’ Sam said as he opened the door and froze.

There was no one in the room. The chains and the handcuffs were on the floor. The window was wide open. The officer ran to check outside the window. He pulled out his radio and gave a signal for an escaped criminal.

Sam slowly approached the table. On it there was a pen or at least some parts of it. It was one of his. “Thanks for getting me what I needed’ was written with big letters on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome ;)


End file.
